Warriors: The Next Generation
by Holyleef
Summary: This is the sequel to warriors firestar's death and afterwards. It takes place in ThunderClan in the POV of Spottedpaw as greencough rips through the clan...also...what does ShadowClan gain by helping leafpool? read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Sequel to Firestar's death and afterwards! This series actually has a title! Yay! For those of you who haven't read Firestar's death and afterwards it is HIGLY RECOMMENDED! These characters below are…DEAD: (**

**Dustpelt**

**Sandstorm**

**Spiderleg**

**Mousewhisker**

**Graystripe**

**Toadstep**

**Daisy**

**Cherryheart**

**Thornclaw**

**Brairlight**

**Bumblestripe**

**Icecloud**

**Sorry about these cats… there were too many and I really wanted to start the next gen. of ThunderClan. I left some older cats like Brakenfur and Cloudtail for ya though! Now I'll stop blabbing here is Warriors: The Next Gen!**

A pretty black and white spotted she-cat with green eyes emerged from the medicine cat den. She padded over to her siblings, Blackoak (formally Blackpaw), and Icestripes (formally Icepaw).

"So how's warrior life?" she asked as she sat beside them.

"Much better than apprentice life that's for sure!" Blackoak meowed. "No more having to clean Graystripe's ticks! Or fix the queens' nests!"

"Stay away from there!" Spottedpaw heard Dovewing shirked to her kits, Sprinklekit, Owlkit, Heartkit, and Echokit. They were trying to enter the former apprentice's den. Her four kits padded over quietly, but Owlkit protested.

"We wanted to see Pantherpaw! He was going to teach us some cool moves!" the kit said.

"Oh no he isn't! Not in his condition!" Cinderheart meowed coming up from behind.

It was leafbare and many cats were sick with white or greencough. There was not catmint and little tansy. Not much to work with. Many cats had already died from it. Many cats were also sick (sick cats are Pantherpaw, Ivypool, Millie, Ferncloud, and Sorreltail).

It has also been about five moons since Leafpool was forced to leave.

"So how's apprentice life?" Icestripes asked, teasing. Spottedpaw didn't glare but smiled.

"You do know that me, being a medicine cat apprentice, are basically a medicine cat and don't really have apprentice chores." She meowed and then smiled again. "Oh yeah, you know with Silverpaw being the only apprentice you two will have to do some apprentice chores, right?"

"What? Bramblestar can't do that!" Icestripes mewed.

"Sure he can." Dovewing butted in, a few tail-lengths away. "When Ivypool and I just became warriors we had to do chores because there were no apprentices, be lucky there is at least one." Spottedpaw giggled at her brothers. She then stood up and padded back into the medicine cat den.

"Jayfeather?" she meowed after padding in.

"What is it, Spottedpaw?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we be leaving for Moonpool?" she asked her mentor.

"I guess so. But maybe you should only go, last time we both went Bumblestripe and Thornclaw died." He meowed.

"But…Jayfeather…" she trailed off and stared at the floor. She was hoping to get her medicine cat name tonight.

"Spottedpaw…" he said his voice sorry as he read her mind. "Just because you don't have your name doesn't mean you're not a real medicine cat. I promise that as soon as this sickness is over, you will get your name… Just don't tell anyone, I'm not really supposed to tell you."

Linelinelinelinelineline

Spottedpaw trudged through the snow on her way to Moonpool. The air was crisp and chilly and she could see her breath. She made out the scents of Tansyheart and Willowshine. During the past few moons Littlecloud had died from old age and greencough. And Mothwing, well she didn't really come to Moonpool anymore. She also picked up the scents of Krestelflight and Mintpaw coming from the WindClan direction. As normal the medicine cats met up together and traveled up to Moonpool. They stared at the pool… it was frozen!

**I will NOT update on weekdays until like June 10****th**** when I get out of school. I will be updating on Sundays, Saturdays, and Fridays though. Also I will NOT UPDATE until I get at least 3 comments on the chapter! So…. R&R PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter… yay!**

"How can we talk to StarClan?" Tansyheart asked confused. Nothing like this had ever happened before to Moonpool. The Lake had frozen, yes, but not Moonpool.

Meanwhile Willowshine tried to break the ice, but it would not break. Spottedpaw sighed, no StarClan tonight.

"Hey, does anyone need any catmint?" Krestelflight asked. Tansyheart and Spottedpaw both looked at her and nodded. "I recently found a large path under a bush, their fresh and I have enough."

"Please!" Spottedpaw begged. ThunderClan needed that catmint, no more cats could die.

"Can I have some too? A few cats are sick in my clan." Tansyheart asked.

"Maybe I should get some too, I guess." Willowshine meowed.

"Sure, there's enough for all of you, just follow me home and you can get as much as you can carry."

-LINE—

Spottedpaw padded back into ThunderClan Camp with her jaws full of catmint. She had stuck some between her paws also. She had enough. She dashed into the medicine cat's den and set it down.

"Jayfeather!" she shouted her mentor awake. "I have catmint!"

Soon the two medicine cats had given all sick cats the catmint and still had a little bit left. Soon, the clan would be healed of greencough.

Linelinelineline

A few days later Bramblestar was addressing the clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled. "I am very proud of Jayfeather and Spottedpaw for healing the clan." He began. "I also know that we lost many cats, we must move on. With new kits ThunderClan will be as strong as ever."

Yowls broke out throughout the crowd. Bramblestar kept speaking. "I would also like to remind all cats to stay away from the lake. We do not want an accident like ShadowClan had with Flametail all those moons ago. I would also like some cats to clean the snow out of camp. Bunch it up outside, we don't want anyone getting lost in it. Lionblaze will assign a patrol for that."

Lionblaze nodded and cats started to bunch around him.

"That is not all!" the leader yowled. "Pantherpaw and Silverpaw need new mentors since Squirreflight has moved to the nursery and Dustpelt have died. Cloudtail! You are a brave and great senior warrior; Silverpaw shall be your apprentice. Molepelt! You are ready from an apprentice, train Pantherpaw well." With that the leader leapt off HighLedge and over to Squirrelflight.

-LINE—

Spottedpaw was busy applying some cobwebs and marigold to Molepelt's thorn wounds. He and Pantherpaw had been training and Pantherpaw had accidently pushed him into a thorn bush.

"You have to be more careful." Spottedpaw sighed as she applied the last bit of the marigold needed. "Don't go falling into any more thorn bushes, okay?"

"Alright." Molepelt meowed and padded out of the den. It was a few days later and getting close to the new moon. Spottedpaw put back the marigold and cobwebs in the stock and looked outside the den. It was nearing nightfall. She wondered where Jayfeather was; he had left at sunrise with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf and hadn't returned.

**List of cats:**

**Leader: Bramblestar**

**Deputy: Lionblaze**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather**

**Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Brakenfur**

**Sorreltail**

**Cloudtail**

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Brightheart**

**Hollyleaf**

**Brichfall**

**Whitewing**

**Berrynose**

**Hazeltail**

**Poppyfrost**

**Cinderheart**

**Foxleap**

**Rosepetal**

**Blossomfall**

**Ivypool**

**Blackoak**

**Icestripes**

**Molepelt**

**Apprentice: Pantherpaw**

**Queens and Kits:**

**Ferncloud**

**Squirrelflight**

**Dovewing- Sprinklekit, Owlkit, Heartkit, Echokit**

**Elders:**

**None.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter… YAY! Oh ya I got a comment saying something about Hollyleaf. In my story she isn't dead. I you read the SPECIAL in my other story(Firestar's Death and Afterwards) it explains it all. **

Spottedpaw looked out of the medicine cat den. It was far past sunset and her mentor had not returned. She had tried going to sleep, but she was too worried. She decided to go and looked for him. She knew it was dangerous to go out alone… but what if Jayfeather was in trouble… again?

The apprentice was about to leave when she saw three shapes enter through the entrance. She let out a sigh of relief as she recognized Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. The two warriors exited to the warriors den and Jayfeather padded over to Spottedpaw. He guided her into the den and sat to face her.

"Why were you gone so long?" she asked.

"We were trying to find someone." Jayfeather answered.

"Who?" Spottedpaw asked, "Who went missing?"

"No one… well at least not in this time." He said and brushed past Spottedpaw on the way to his nest.

"If this is about the prophecy… I should know! I'm a part of it too!"

"No, Spottedpaw your not. That dream you had been a onetime thing. It never happened again, end of story. Good-night." He said and curled up to sleep. Spottedpaw hissed under her breath and also curled up in her nest.

LINE

It was sunrise. Spottedpaw saw Jayfeather leave the den and ran up to him. "Jayfeather!" she meowed and he didn't respond. She sighed and looked over at Dovewing's kits. They were playing tag, just like the pervious morning. Last time they played Sprinklekit fell and got hurt, not too bad, just a twisted paw. This time she seemed fine though. She heard a screech and looked over. Sprinklekit had a twisted paw! Just like before! She was dreaming again! This would show Jayfeather, she WAS a part of prophecy. She smirked and ran off to follow her mentor.

She found the three cats by the tunnel entrance. Over time the entrance had worn down and now it was able to be entered through a secret entrance. Spottedpaw knew of it because a plant, that Jayfeather called Dark weed, only grew there. That plant was good to heal up wounds.

Soon the three cats plunged into the hole, Spottedpaw followed.

"Fallen Leaves!" Jayfeather called. "I need to speak with you!"

_Who's Fallen Leaves?_ Spottedpaw thought. She noticed that Hollyleaf was sniffing around.

"Hollyleaf, sniffing isn't going to help. He doesn't have a scent!" Lionblaze said. She saw Jayfeather squint his eyes as a cat emerged through the tunnel. It was a hairless cat.

"Jayfeather, Fallen Leaves is here no longer." The cat said.

"I thought he was stuck here!" Jayfeather meowed. The hairless cat shook his head.

"Yes, he was. But after moons and moons of me arguing with the tribe of endless hunting he was allowed to leave." The cat explained.

"But, Rock! I need to speak with him." Jayfeather said.

"Why Fallen leaves?" Rock asked.

"Because I got a prophecy, it said _fallen leaves will show you the way._" Jayfeather said.

"Fallen Leaves may not be fallen leaves, it could be something else." With that Rock disappeared and Spottedpaw woke up.

She bolted over to Jayfeather and shook him awake.

"JAYFEATHER! YOU LIER! This was about the prophecy, or a prophecy! And who is Fallen Leaves? And who was the elder cat Rock!" Spottedpaw hissed.

Jayfeather stared blankly at her. He opened his mouth to speak when someone yelled Brambestar's name outside. Spottedpaw looked outside the den and saw a tabby tom. She wondered who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

The two medicine cats padded out of the den to see who the new comer was. Brakenfur and Blackoak had found him in the forest, wandering around.

"Who are you?" Bramblestar asked.

"A rouge." The tabby meowed.

"Trying to steal our prey? Or territory?" the leader accused.

"No! Never!" the rouge meowed.

"Then why are you here?" Bramblestar meowed.

"My home got washed away by a flood and I just wondered into your territory, I'm sorry if I disturbed you or your… group." He said. Spottedpaw didn't notice Hollyleaf behind her under she gasped. She turned around to see Hollyleaf's eyes pinned on the newcomer.

"What is your name?" Bramblestar asked.

"Oak!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. The whole clan turned to her as well as the rouge. The rouge stared in disbelief.

"H… Holly?" the rouge asked. And Hollyleaf nodded.

"Although, I'm Hollyleaf now." She meowed.

"Alright, what is going on?" Bramblestar asked.

"Oak and I used to be mates when I ran away." Hollyleaf explained. "But… I thought he died."

"I didn't die." Oak said. "The monster just chased me after I got my paw stuck."

"Alright, you two can play catch up later." Bramblestar said. "Now, Oak, would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Spottedpaw couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Oak must be her father! If he was Hollyleaf's mate then he had to be her father! She was thrilled when Brambestar asked him to join. She understood why, he was strongly built. And any cat who stood up to a monster was strong!

Oak meowed, "Yes."

Bramblestar nodded. "Alright then, Hollyleaf show him around." He said and then padded away. Spottedpaw saw Hollyleaf lead Oak around camp and then the two padded into the forest. She was confused when her mother didn't lead Oak over but she shrugged. Then she remembered what she was yelling at Jayfeather for.

"Jayfeather!" she gasped whirling around, but did not see him. She spotted him leaving camp along with Lionblaze. She hissed quietly. She then trudged into the medicine cat den and started to sort the herbs.

LINE

Hollyleaf led Oak into the forest, deep into it. She soon heard Jayfeather and Lionblaze padding along a little further away. They sat down in a clearing, facing each other.

"How in the world are you alive?" she asked.

"After my paw got stuck, I finally got it out, just in time but it was broken. I was able to run away from the monster with three paws, and it wasn't until I was very far away that I realized I had gone the wrong way. It soon started to rain and I couldn't find my way back." Oak explained, "I tried and tried to find you and our kits but failed. I soon took some new territory and that's how I ended up here." Hollyleaf nodded taking all of it in. "Where are our kits?"

Hollyleaf sighed knowing this would come up. "At a twolegplace. It was the only place I could think have where they would be safe. Their kittypets now." By this time her brother had caught up and she decided it was time to let it all out. She had told her brothers that Spottedpaw, Blackoak, and Icestripes where Oaks kits but that was a lie. She wasn't even their mother…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Oh yeah! Anyways I was asked a comment about Squirrelflight about why she is in the nursery, she is going to have Bramblestar's kits. This is why I STRONGLY RECOMMENDED to read my story Firestar's death and after wards because this story is a SEQUEL!**

"I need you to do something for me." Hollyleaf asked. Oak stared at her. "I need you to pretend to be my kits father."

"I thought he was the father."Lionblaze asked confused.

"No, someone else is but he isn't important." Hollyleaf meowed

"That isn't all, Hollyleaf." Jayfeather meowed staring at her with his blind blue eyes.

Hollyleaf sighed. "There well… there not even my kits." Lionblaze stared at Hollyleaf shocked, Jayfeather had known.

"Then why are you pretending to be their mother?" Oak asked.

"Yes, do tell." Jayfeather said.

"A cat, Sol…" she said and Lionblaze looked shocked. Oak nodded, Hollyleaf had told him about Sol. "Came to me and showed me them, Spottedpaw, Blackoak, and Icestripes, as kits and said that Midnight told me to pretend to be their mother." She paused and then continued. "Sol said that one of the three kits would be the fourth in the prophecy."

"Then it's true…" Lionblaze meowed and trailed off staring at Oak, "Maybe we better talk about this somewhere else."

"No, its fine I already know about the prophecy." Oak said.

"Did you tell him everything?" Jayfeather hissed. "This was for our ears only!"

"No it wasn't! I thought that I was never going to return so it doesn't really matter, so just shut up about it!" Hollyleaf hissed back, anger fueling her. She had always felt left out in the prophecy, ever since she was never one of the three. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes at her and continued speaking.

"Then Spottedpaw is the fourth."

Jayfeather nodded. "She told me that she saw us go to the tunnels. But that's impossible she was in the den the whole time."

"Maybe not." Hollyleaf meowed. "I remembered sometimes during the first moon when we were tracking down ThunderClan she would go to sleep and then wake up the next morning asking me about things I didn't even think she knew about. I mean she wasn't there when I did them.

"I have to speak with StarClan…" Jayfeather meowed.

"I don't think this is from StarClan." Oak meowed.

"What would you know about StarClan?" the medicine cat hissed.

"Just listen to him." Hollyleaf meowed. Jayfeather mumbled something under his breath and then stared at Oak.

"When I was a kit my mother told me about a group of cats." Oak began. "She called them Nightly Beasts. At night they would go wreak havoc on cats, killing them. But she did tell me one thing, a fourth will come that will stop these cats. She always spoke of the fourth like some high-and-mighty cat. She said that the fourth would hold the power of the stars in their paws."

"That's merely a coincidence!" Jayfeather blurted out.

"Shush! He's not done yet!" Hollyleaf hissed.

"The fourth came. She rid the forest of the evil cats. She used her power to kill them. She would touch the cats just before she went to sleep and then in her dreams she killed them. I don't even know how it's possible, but it's true. Her name was Miracle and she was my sister. But then one night the son of the leader, who had hid from Miracle, crept up on her and killed her. I ran away after that." Oak explained. "But, now when I saw that cat by Hollyleaf, I am guessing Spottedpaw, I know it was Miracle."

"But that's impossible!" Lionblaze said. "You said yourself that Miracle was dead."

"It's not Lionblaze." Jayfeather said looking at him with his blind eyes. "She's a recantation of Miracle."

**Yay! End of chapter! I don't remember if in the books Lionblaze knows about Cinderheart being recantation of Cinderpelt but in my story he isn't going to know. Oh and I know don't yell at me I know that the prophecy is most likely from the tribe of endless hunting but in here it's from this group of cats! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! This chapter is going to get a little bit more interesting!**

"Reincarnation?" Lionblaze repeated. "That sounds like something out of an elder's tale!"

"It's true." Jayfeather said. "Just trust me I know." Lionblaze still didn't believe him.

"Anyway about Spottedpaw, what is it she is supposed to do?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I'm not sure. After Miracle died I ran away from her body and my mother." Oak said.

"Lets just get back to camp. Don't say anything to Spottedpaw about Miracle. Not yet atleast." Jayfeather mewed and the other three nodded. Together the four made their way back to camp.

LINE

Spottedpaw's fur bristled when Jayfeather entered the den. She whirled around to face him. "You just leave? So you can avoid our conversation!" she spat

"Listen, Spottedpaw. I know you are a part of it. Just don't say anything to anyone." Jayfeather said. Spottedpaw's eyes brightened up and her fur stopped bristling.

"Spottedpaw!" Hollyleaf called from outside the den, "Come here!" Jayfeather nodded and Spottedpaw padded to meet whom she thought was her mother. Soon the two had gathered Blackoak and Icestripes and made their way over to Oak in a secluded part of camp. "Meet your father." The three cats didn't say anything for a few heartbeats but then Blackoak spoke,

"How come I don't remember you?" he said.

"I got chased away by a monster when you where only a day old." Oak lied.

"Then I brought you three here." Hollyleaf finished. Spottedpaw stared at Oak. There was something about him that confused her, something told her she knew him very well, too well to know for a day.

LINE

Spottedpaw was dreaming. She was running in the forest, no another forest. She was running with a younger version of her father.

"Miracle! Race you to the fallen hollow!" he said and sped off faster. Spottedpaw ran faster to catch up with him.

Too bad, Spottedpaw remembered nothing of the dream when she awoke in the morning.

She stretched and saw that Jayfeather was still sound asleep. She padded out of the den and saw that just barley the sun was breaking through the night. She spotted Icestripes, Pantherpaw, and Cloudtail leaving camp for the dawn patrol. She sighed and looked around the rest of camp. Everything else was quiet. Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and the kits were asleep in the nursery, the warriors den was silent, Bramblestar was asleep also, and Silverpaw was asleep peacefully in the apprentices den. She decided to lick her pelt clean.

Finally, as the sun began to rise cats began to stir. The kits bounced out of the nursery, Silverpaw padded out of the apprentices den, warriors awoke, and Bramblestar jumped down from his den.

Suddenly Dovewing hurled out of the nursery and raced over to Spottedpaw.

"Come quick! Squirrelflight is having her kits!" she said.

"Get Bramblestar, I'll wake Jayfeather." She meowed and ran into the medicine cat den. "JAYFEATHER!" she shouted. He didn't wake. She tossed a moss ball at him. "JAYFEATHER!"

"What?" he said getting up.

"Squirrelflight is kitting!" Spottedpaw shouted.

"Get some wet moss balls and come on." He said and padded out of the den. She did as he asked and dashed to the den. "Keep your kits out Dovewing!" he hissed and the mother shooed them away.

Bramblestar sat next to Squirrelflight, "Uh… breath?" he said.

"Nah, really!" Squirreflight glared at him.

"Alright! Squirrelflight push when I tell you!" Jayfeather instructed. "Give her a moss ball, Spottedpaw."

Spottedpaw did as she was told and pawed Squirrelflight the ball.

"Push!" Jayfeather instructed and she did. After a few heartbeats a kits slipped out. Jayfeather pushed the newborn over to Squirrelflight's muzzle. "At least two more, Push again!"

After a while Squirrelflight had five healthy kits. Blazekit, an orange tabby tom, Goldenkit, a light brown/orange she-cat, Sunkit, a bright orange tom, Ravenkit, a black tom with brown stripes, and Rosekit, a light tabby she-cat with white paws.

**END of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 wow! Ok so it might be a good idea to at least skim my other story. Or at least the last chapter! This has major reference to it! Oh and some of you may hate me for this chapter...**

Spottedpaw was very excited. It was days later and the half moon. Tonight she was going to receive her medicine cat name. She padded along with Jayfeather towards Moonpool. They soon picked up the scents of Tansyheart from the ShadowClan direction and Willowshine and Krestelflight from the WindClan direction. There was another cat, one Spottedpaw didn't know.

"Meet Falconpaw." Krestelflight meowed. "He's Heatherleaf's kit and to be the medicine cat."

"Hello." Spottedpaw greeted the apprentice. She soon wouldn't be an apprentice like him; her paws tingled with excitement.

"Shall we?" Jayfeather asked and the cats meowed an agreement. The medicine cats then made their way to Moonpool.

"Thank StarClan it's not frozen!" Willowshine praised.

"Before we share dreams with StarClan I have to do something that is long overdue." Jayfeather meowed. "I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Spottedpaw shook with excitement, "I do."

Jayfeather finished, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Spottedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spottedmiracle. StarClan honors your courage and faith. For your skills and importance I give earn this name."

"Spottedmiracle! Spottedmiracle!" Everyone chanted.

_Finally_. Spottedmiracle thought. But her thoughts were cut short when a cat let out an evil chuckle.

"Well, well." The cat spoke. No one knew where they were. Spottedpaw tensed. "A new medicine cat! ThunderClan's going to need it!" the cat hissed and then launched itself out of the bushes tackling Jayfeather and slitting his throat.

"Jayfeahter!" Spottedmiracle cried.

"Leafpool…" Tansyheart gasped. Leafpool let out an evil laugh and then bounced away. The medicine cats were to worried to follow.

"Jayfeather!" the new medicine cat repeated. "We need cobwebs! Fast!"

"Spottedmiracle… It's too late. "Willowshine meowed sadly.

_No…NO!_ Spottedpaw shouted in her head, how could her mentor be gone so quick?

The medicine cats helped Spottedmiracle bring Jayfeather's body back to camp. Cats let out gasps of horror as they entered camp. Bramblestar sped over swiftly. He asked what had happened. Spottedmiracle didn't answer. She was too sad. Too depressed. Tansyheart told the leader everything and jumped up top HighLedge.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled. "Jayfeather has just been murdered!"

Cats started to panic.

"Do not panic! He was killed by Leafpool and it should be east to track her. Lionblaze gather three of your best cats and go." Bramblestar instructed and Lionblaze did as he was told choosing Brichfall, Brakenfur, and Cloudtail. The four then left in pursuit of her. "We will sit for him tonight since it is already past Moonhigh, you medicine cats are welcome to stay." He mowed and stared at the medicine cats.

Willowshine nodded,"I'll come back tonight with Mothwing."

Kreseltwing nodded also, "I need to get back to my clan, and I'll come back tonight though."

Bramblestar nodded. "Sorreltail, Berrynose, take Jayfeather's body to the medicine cat den so that Spottedpa-"

"Spottedmiracle." Willowshine corrected him.

Bramblestar nodded again, "Alright then, so that Spottedmiracle can get him ready."

The two warriors carried the body to the den and Spottedmiracle followed them, depressed. They left his body in the den, next to the pool and left Spottedmiracle alone with him. She sat down next to her dead mentor and slowly cleaned the blood off of him. His body and blood was cold now from the Leafbare air.

After a while she was cleaned the wound and applied the medicine as if he was still alive. He looked better, but still had along slit in his throat. She decided to fill it with cobwebs.

"Spottedmiracle." She heard Oak meowed from the entrance of the den. "There's a way you can save him!"

"He's dead. He's gone. "Spottedmiracle meowed in monotone.

"Maybe now but not at moonhigh!" Oak said.

"And what does that matter? I can't change the past." She spat. Oak was silent for a minute. She heard some paws padding up beside him, some hush whispering and the paws leading away. She was too depressed to care.

"Yes, you can." He meowed. She whirled around.

"So Hollyleaf can tell you about my power, and I can tell my siblings?" she hissed.

"I've known about your power, since you were a kit, when we would play together, when we would hunt and trained and learn from Mother." Oak said.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about, Oak?" Spottedmiracle meowed, "Have you got bees in your brain?"

"I know your memories are inside, I know you will remember, I know you will, Miracle."

**Yay! Will Jayfeather be saved? O.o Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Will Jayfeather be saved? Will Spottedmiracle remember? Will Leafpool be caught? What was her reason? What did ShadowClan get out of helping Leafpool in my other story? All will be answered in this super-sized chapter of Warriors: The next generation! Oh and Bramblestar might be a little over protective of the clan, but oh well!**

"Oak… your crazy!" Spottedmiracle meowed, why was he saying this?

"Trust me! Touch my paw and go to sleep, you will see what I mean." Oak ordered. Spottedmiracle started at him with his paw for a moment before swiping it with her tail. "Now sleep! You will remember everything Miracle!"

Spottedmiracle was very confused, very depressed, very tired, very hungry, very thirsty, very well everything. She laid down in her nest and closed her eyes and soon darkness took over her.

She awoke in a dream. She was in a rock den. She stared at the rock wall, starches were carved into it. They looked like tiny starches and then bigger and bigger. She spotted two other cats in the den; a younger version of Oak and a dappled brown she-cat. The she-cat was sleeping, but Oak wasn't.

"Morning Miracle!" he meowed and got up fast. "Let's go hunt to surprise Mother!"

_Miracle? That's not my name! I'm Spottedmiracle! Spottedmiracle! Spottedmiracle!_ She shouted in her head. She had enough of this stuff!

Suddenly something awoke inside her. Something that felt oddly familiar. Memories filled her brain and a movie played in her eyes. Everything that Oak said was there and much, much more. Then she saw it her death. She died! She felt the pain, but then breath filled up her lungs as they screamed for air. She was reborn!

She awoke from her dream and stared at Oak. It was only a few minutes later. She stared at him. "I need to save him. I know how." She meowed.

"You remember!" Oak said, "Your back!"

"I was never gone. I was always alive, just not in the form you expected." Spottedmiracle meowed. She felt like two cats; one wiser than her apprentice-like self. She felt…whole.

Oak and her heard Bramblestar yowl a meeting outside. It was sunrise and the patrol had found nothing. They padded outside and sat down.

"Leafpool has not been found!" he said. "Only warriors must enter the forest! Three warriors at a time. I will not allow more of this clan to be killed. Do what you must, but do not kill her. She will face punishment. She will." Bramblestar said and cats yowled approval. "Two cats will be sent to each Clan to warn them. They may blame it on us if Leafpool kills one of their own. Sorreltail and Brightheart will go to ShadowClan, Cinderheart and Lionblaze to WindClan, and Berrynose and Foxleap to RiverClan."

The six cats nodded and darted out of camp to the other Clans.

"Brichfall, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, and Ivypool will guard the entrance to camp. Do not leave unless you must. Kits must stay in the nursery. That is all."

Spottedmiracle stared up at Bramblestar as he left HighLedge. She turned around and headed back to the medicine cat den. She wished she could save him now. She could not. It had to be night, on a full moon and at moonhigh.

LINE

By Sunset Sorreltail and Brightheart had not returned from ShadowClan. Bramblestar didn't want to postpone the vigil; Jayfeather's body would be crow-food if they waited too long. He postponed it only until next night. He sent Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Molepelt, and Icestripes to ShadowClan to retrieve them. No cat had seen or heard of Leafpool.

Spottedmiracle pulled out all of the herbs and looked behind them, she found what she was looking for, a tuff of Hollyleaf's fur. She didn't know why it was here. She just knew that it was and it had been for a long time. She touched it with her paw and then placed everything back. She curled up in her nest and slept.

(from now on I will do dreams in _I's_))

_Spottedmiracle awoke. She was in ThunderClan camp, only a little bit ago. She followed the patrol to ShadowClan out of camp. She knew she was safe, no one would see her, no one would ever know she was here. The patrol and her soon reached the border. Lionblaze suggested that they don't trespass and wait for a patrol. One would come by soon. A while passed by and no one came. They waited and waited. It became past Moonhigh and no one came. Lionblaze told the rest of the patrol to stay and he plunged into ShadowClan territory. Spottedmiracle followed him. He darted around trying to find the camp. He soon found it. But, it was abandoned. Spottedmiracle could smell that the scents were fresh. Lionblaze found a tuff of Brightheart's patched fur. He curled quietly under his breath. Then the breeze changed they both picked up a new scent. Then, two cats came over the hill. _

_They were two ShadowClan warriors, Darkmask and Dirtclaw._

"_Well, well a ThunderClan cat trespassing? Oh this is something to tell Blackstar!" Darkmask snired._

"_Not any ThunderClan cat, the deputy!" Dirtclaw snickered. Lionblaze hissed and lashed his tail._

"_Tell me what you have done with two of my warriors?" he demanded._

"_Why would we take ThunderClan warriors?" Dirtclaw hissed back._

"_ThunderClan is full of kittypets!" Darkmask sneered._

_Lionblaze unsheathed his claws and dug them into the dirt. "Tell me or you'll regret it!" the warriors just laughed and both lunged themselves at Lionblaze. He slid out of the way and they collided into each other. They scrambled up and ran at Lionblaze again, this time latching on. Darkmask and flung onto his pack and Dirtclaw was attempting to scratch at his face and chest. Lionblaze grabbed Darkmask's muzzle in his mouth as he attempted to bite his neck and swung his around knocking Dirtclaw off of his back and both warriors landed in a heap next to a tree. They both got up quickly and ran off into the distance. _

_Spottedmiracle was amazed; Lionblaze was truly a fighting cat. She was even more surprised to see that he had no wounds on him, but she found that also a little weird. She followed Lionblaze back to the patrol and the five (including Spottedmiracle) plunged once again into ShadowClan territory following the scents of the warriors._

_It was around Moonhigh now and Spottedmiracle wasn't worried. She wouldn't wake up until sunrise or if Hollyleaf died. _

_They continued to follow the scent of the two warriors until they found them washing off Darkmask's blood-stained muzzle in a stream._

"_There was a battle?" Icestripes whispered._

"_Not exactly a battle…" Lionblaze said._

"_You must have been lucky not to get hurt." Molepelt said. Lionblaze nodded and Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. _

_Maybe he was just lucky. Spottedmiracle thought, but that still didn't seem right._

"_Go on ahead to the bear cave; I'll be there before sunrise." Darkmask ordered and Dirtclaw nodded and ran off. The patrol quietly followed Dirtclaw had found what they had been looking for, ShadowClan._

"_Dirtclaw!" Blackstar meowed as he entered the clearing. The clearing was rather large with one den in the back, the bear den. _

"_We saw no one," the warrior lied, "Darkmask will be back in a minute, be scraped his muzzle on some thorns, he's just washing it off in the stream."_

_Blackstar nodded. "Bring out the prisoners!" he shouted and a few other warriors brought out two cats. Their pelts were stained with blood and almost didn't even resemble cats anymore. Through the scent of blood Spottedmiracle picked up the scents of Brightheart and Sorreltail. She glared at Blackstar."You two have one last chance to tell me who the fourth is!"_

_The fourth? How does he know that? Spottedmiracle thought. She saw Lionblaze and Hollyleaf look at eachother._

"_W…we d-don't k-k-know!" Sorreltail gasped._

"_Liar!" Blackstar hissed. He then turned his head towards the bushes where the patrol was hiding. "But maybe these four know!"_

_No! Spottedmiracle thought as cats passed through her invisible body tackled the four cats down. She squeezed her eyes shut and awoke in the medicine cat den. _It was still dark, almost dawn.

She padded out of the den silently. She padded into the warriors den silently and awoke Oak. He looked up at her and they padded into the medicine cat den. Spottedmiracle recapped everything that had happened. It was now dawn.

"Are you sure?" he meowed.

"Have I never not been sure?" she retaliated feeling her old, Miracle-self, come back.

"But how did ShadowClan know of you, the fourth?" Oak asked. Spottedmiracle thought and then came up with an answer.

"Leafpool…" she gasped. "She must have known! Somehow someway, she knew."

"Leafpool?" Oak asked, "Hollyleaf's mother?"

"She was more than that; she had Jayfeather kidnapped so that she could be medicine cat. She must have told ShadowClan about the fourth to them kidnap Jayfeather."

"But how did she know?"

"I don't know, bottom line is that we have to save them!"

"What are you going to tell Bramblestar? Hm?" Oak said.

"I, uh…" Spottedmiracle began but then Lionblaze burst into camp, all bloodied up. No blood his own.

"Lionblaze!" Bramblestar gasped. He was panting Halevy, from exashtion.

"Sorreltail, Brightheart, their dead, everyone else is a prisoner." He said between breathes.

LINE

Spottedmiracle was on a big patrol. Pantherpaw and Silverpaw followed her carrying herbs in their mouths. Bramblestar was leading, many cats followed. This was a battle patrol. ShadowClan would not get away with this. The patrol consisted of: Cloudtail, Oak, Brichfall, Brakenfur, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Foxleap, Ivypool, Blackoak, Pantherpaw, Silverpaw and herself. Everyone else had stayed at camp to protect it (Lionblaze, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, and Blossumfall).

Lionblaze had told Bramblestar where they camped and they were going there now. No cat was ordered to kill unless their life depended on it. Mortally wounding was effective though.

They approached the camp and Spottedmiracle's paws tingled. She was scared for her clanmates.

"Blackstar!" Bramblestar hissed as they entered the clearing. "What gives you the right to kill and impression my warriors!"

Blackstar exited from his den now and stared at Bramblestar. "Because of the four." Was all he said before with a flick of his tail his warriors and ThunderClan warriors collided.

Spottedmiracle stayed hidden behind a tree at the entrance. The two apprentices stood by her ready to retrieve the wounded. She was too terrified for her clanmates to look. What is she looked and she saw her kin being killed? Suddenly, Silverpaw darted into the battlefield and camp back supporting Berrynose. He had a large wound on his shoulder.

The medicine cat quickly applied some cobwebs and marigold. He tried to leave but Spottedmiracle grabbed his stubbed tail. "Oh no you don't your staying right here!" she ordered. He mumbled something under his breath and sat down.

She then did something that she shouldn't have done. She peaked through the bushes and saw a ShadowClan warrior grab Oak's neck in his jaws and tossed him far away. Oak hit a tree close to Spottedmiracle and she ran out to him. "Oak!" she cried. She nudged him. He did not move. She felt her blood boil. Her gaze turned ice cold as she stared at the cat that killed him. She recognized him as Toadfoot from the gatherings.

She charged out of the trees and tackled the tom down. She pinned him. "You killed my father!" she spat in his face. She was then knocked off by Hollyleaf.

"Get out of here, I'll handle this, Spotted_miracle_." She meowed and went to battle Toadfoot.

_She knows._ Spottedmiracle thought as she ran back to her spot. _She knows about me. Who else knows? Lionblaze? Jayfeather?_

_O_ne of the apprentices had dragged Oak's body next to Berrynose. Spottedmiracle stared at her father/brother. Something about him seemed off, she couldn't point it out.

She turned away from his body and stared at her herbs. They were plentiful; she did not want to look out to the battle again.

Then, as quickly as it had begun the battle was over. She looked and saw Bramblestar sanding out Blackstar who appeared to be dead but Spottedmiracle knew that he was only losing a life.

"ShadowClan! I have taken one of your leader's lives just as you did to two of my warriors. "He yowled. "My warriors meant no harm, only to warn you about a rouge warrior. Next time anything happens we will take serious actions." He was done speaking and padded away. The clan padded away after him and that was that.

**OMG LONG CHAPTER! SUPER-Sized! Anyway I didn't mention anything about Jayfeather really sorry you won't know the answer for a while hehehehe… don't expect the next chapter out until Friday or Saturday! **


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the LAST chapter I am going to post without getting at least 2 comments! If you read and like, comment! So this one will be short really, vigils nothing much. Filler stuff really. Oh and let me clear something up so like in my storyline Leafpool went like CRAZY, she wanted to be medicine cat so bad that she sold out the fourth and Jayfeather to ShadowClan. Then after she was evicted she went MAJOR CRAZY.**

Spottedmiracle had the task of preparing the bodies for their vigil. Too many bodies, Sorrieltail's, Brightheart's, Oak's, and Jayfeather's needed to be ready. She pulled out a tuff of Jayfeather's fur, she would need that soon. She hid it by Hollyleaf's fur. Normally, she would have someone else help her with her medicine cat things such as Brightheart, but she obvisily could not now.

The young medicine cat sighed and finished Oak's body. He was the last she it was sunset. She just had to sit vigil for these cats. But she was so tired, the battle had worn her out and then healing all the cats from afterwards.

Two cats padded into the den to help her carry the bodies out. It was Molepelt and Brichfall; both were forced to retire because of injuries from the brutal battle. Molepelt had broken his front paw so bad that it would never grow right again and Brichfall had injured one of his hind legs, having a limp in it forever. ShadowClan was really fighting for their lives.

The three cats dragged the bodies out to the clearing and cats gathered around. She saw Cloudtail and Whitewing go straight for Brightheart's body, Brakenfur and his kits went for Sorrieltail's body, Lionblaze and Squirrelflight to Jayfeather's. She saw Lionblaze glare at her but he said nothing. Finally her mother and siblings gathered around Oak's. Spottedmiracle was between her mentor's and Oaks. She accidentally dozed off…

"_Spottedmiracle…" she heard a cat whisper. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in StarClan. She looked around and saw no cat, and there was no scent in the air._

"_Spottedmiracle…" the cat repeated. She wasn't scared, this was StarClan and sometimes they did weird things like this. Suddenly a tabby tom emerged from the fog._

"_Jayfeather!" she shouted for joy._

"_Please, listen to me," he said and Spottedmiracle shut up. "Do not save me, save the other who died, prevent the battle from happening."_

"_Oh Jayfeather, put some moss in it!" another cat said coming out from the fog; it was Firestar, other cats followed him._

"_Save Jayfeather, the prophecy isn't over and he is a part of it, Leafpool shouldn't have killed him. It wasn't just." The former leader meowed. Spottedmiracle nodded, she understood. _

"_Oh stop it! Just reincarnate me! Sure I won't remember a thing but I may not be blind, and I may be able to be a warrior!" Jayfeather meowed._

"_Shut up Jayfeather." Yellowfang snapped and turned to Spottedmiracle, "You path is clear, save Jayfeather and everything else will fall into place."_

"_But wait! What do I tell the clan went Jayfeather suddenly is alive? They're going to think he's a zombie or something!" she said._

"_You'll have to tell them the truth."Bluestar said, "That's the only way." Cats murmured agreement around them. Spottedmiracle sighed, he life would be very different after the full moon._

**R&R for next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I got two reviews and that means Chapter 10! I am sorry to say that this story is almost over! *cry* Anyway here is the story!**

Spottedmiracle was sitting in her den. The Clan was very different now. So many, four, cats had died. She sighed and finished organizing the herbs. She was aware of little Goldenkit sitting behind her watching Spottedmiracle. She turned around to look at the kit. She had taken interest in the medicine cat den. Spottedmiracle wanted an apprentice badly, but she wanted her mentor back even more. It was getting close to the full moon, only a few days away.

LINE

The medicine cat sat and scratched her ear with her paw. She was talking with Blackoak and Icestripes, but she wasn't doing too much talking. Then she saw it, out of the corner of her eye Lionblaze and Hollyleaf leaving camp secretly. Every time they left like this they would talk about the prophecy or something to that effect. She should be a part of it. She is the fourth!

"Um, I'll be back." Spottedmiracle meowed, "I just remembered that I'm low on tansy." She got up and padded out of camp after Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. She could hear them talking as she got closer.

"Now with Jayfeather gone I don't know how we'll ask StarClan about it!" Hollyleaf meowed.

"Do you have any clue?" Lionblaze asked. Hollyleaf shook her head no. Lionblaze then sighed and stared up at the sky, as if he was looking for Jayfeather. Then he gasped and looked at Hollyleaf. "Fallen leaves will lead the way!"

"But Rock said himself that a fallen leaf wasn't him."Hollyleaf said.

"I know but…" Lionblaze trailed off and then stared at Hollyleaf.

"What…?" she said.

"Leafpool…" he said, understanding.

"What? Where?"

"No! Fallen LEAVES, leaves meaning LEAFpool!" he said. "She has fallen, fallen from ThunderClan, fallen from her rank, fallen from our hearts."

"But how can she lead the way? She's a murder!" Hollyleaf said. Lionblaze thought for a few heartbeats.

"I can get to her." He finally said.

"I know that! But you can't force her to tell you anything even if you find her!"

"I know exactly how to find her though, with Midnight."

"Midnight?" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "Are you mousebrained? He's all the way at Sundrown place!"

"No, I was the WindClan border the other day and I overheard Breezepelt and another cat talking about a badger that looked at Onestar. Onestar gave him a glare and then the badger left." Lionblaze explained. "That was midnight. And I scented him."

"Okay, say we find Midnight and he leads us to Leafpool, then what, how do we even know she will know who the parents are?"

_Parents? Who's parents?"_ Spottedpaw thought to herself.

"She will, She will show us the way."

LINE

That night Spottedmiracle saw them leaving alone. She got up to follow them. She was as silent as a scent as she followed them. She had to be when she would kill the cats in her dreams. Finally they reached unknown land and an old den. It reaked of badger scent. She couldn't wait anylonger and jumped out to face them.

"Spottedmiracle! Go back to camp!" Hollyleaf ordered her.

"No! I want to know what this is all about! Leafpool's the one that killed my mentor and I want to put her to justice!" she spat.

"You're not killing Leafpool," Lionblaze said, sighing.

"Who said anything about kil-" she was cut off as a badger emerged out of the den.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Spottedmiracle." The badger said. Spottedmiracle gasped it could talk!"

"We need to find Leafpool." Lionblaze said.

"Ah yes, Leafpool, the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, Squirrelflight's sister and your mother, ah yes." Midnight said.

"Do you know where she is?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Why are we asking a badger for help? A talking one at that." Spottedmiracle exclaimed but Lionblaze swept his tail over mouth.

"Yes." The badger said, "And I am sure you want to find her hm?" Hollyleaf nodded. "Well she's away at a very far place. The place where you lived, Hollyleaf."

"But that's nearly a moon away!" she gasped.

"That's where she is and that's that. "he said and retreated back into his den. The three then padded back to ThunderClan territory.

"No, Midnight's wrong." Lionblaze said. "It hasn't been a moon since Jayfeather was killed, she would have had no time to get there, it's impossible."

"No, he isn't wrong." Hollyleaf said. "I know exactly where she is and she has been living under our noses this whole time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh yeah! Chapter 11 ^^. Like I said before this is almost over Anyways there WILL be a sequel to this story ^^. Ok now here is Chapter 11.**

"You're not coming and that's final!" Lionblaze hissed. "It is far to dangerous!"

"He's my mentor; I deserve a chance to save him! I'm not just a medicine cat, Lionblaze!" Spottedmiracle spat, "I'm Miracle also!"

"That's exactly why you're not going." Hollyleaf said calmly. They were in the medicine cat den. It was the next night and they were preparing to leave to find Leafpool. "We need you to save Jayfeather, if Leafpool kills you or injures you, you cannot."

"I don't care!" the medicine cat shouted.

"Were ready." A cat said as two padded into the den. Spottedmiracle recognized them as Ivypool and Dovewing.

"Oh and they get to go?" she hissed.

"Yes, Ivypool is the best warrior in this clan and Dove wing's powers are needed." Lionblaze said. "I made a promise to Oak that I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do."

LINE

Spottedmiracle lay in her nest. She was mad. Jayfeather was her mentor, she deserved to come, and she wanted to rip Leafpool to pieces. She sighed and rolled over. She spotted the herb storage and remembered something. She got up quickly and found what she was looking for, the tuff of Hollyleaf's fur. She smiled and touched it with her paw and then lay back down in her nest. Lionblaze would never know she was there. She let sleep over-come here.

_Spottedmiracle padded next to the four cats. She had no idea where they were going but the four seemed to know. Suddenly they stopped; she recognized the tunnel entrance. _

_She's been living in the tunnels this whole time! Spottedmiracle thought to herself. Then the four, plus Spottedmiracle, padded into the tunnels._

"_Dovewing, find her." Lionblaze instructed. Dovewing nodded and closed her eyes. Her eye lids fluttered and her ears twitched. _

"_Follow." She meowed and the rest fell into step behind her. They stopped when they saw faint moonlight. Spottedmiracle saw Leafpool, asleep on a moss nest in a corner. Lionblaze flicked his tail and Ivypool and Hollyleaf silently crept up next to Leafpool, grasping her paws. The former medicine cat awoke. She gasped and looked around._

"_Lionblaze!" she hissed._

"_Hello, mother." He spat back. He always hated the idea of Leafpool being his mother. "You're going to tell me something."_

"_Oh and what may that be?" she hissed again._

"_Who are there parents?" Lionblaze said, glaring at her._

"_Who's?" Leafpool asked._

"_Oh, don't play with me!" he said raising his voice, "You know exactly who I'm talking about! Blackoak, Icestripes, and Spottedmiracle's parents!"_

_Spottedmiracle gasped. But… Hollyleaf and Oak are my parents, aren't they?_

_Leafpool let out a laugh. "And why would I tell you this?"_

"_Because I have a cat trained by the dark forest with a claw to your throat." He retorted and just as he said it Ivypool put a claw to her throat._

"_Alright, alright; their parents are…"_

**O.o review and you will find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING this chapter contains SPOLIERS for SkyClan's Destiny, I will explain in the next chapter for those who missed it.**

"_There Leafstar's" Leafpool meowed._

"_Leafstars?" Lionblaze gasped. He had heard of Leafstar from stories that Sandstorm had passed down to Squirreflight and she passed them down to him._

_Leafpool nodded. "She knew and I know about the prophecy, 'there will be three, kin of you kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws.' She also knew about the fourth."_

"_And you know this how?" Lionblaze asked._

"_After Bramblestar banished me I left clan territory. I found SkyClan and lived with them for a little bit helping their medicine cat." Leafpool explained. "I saw the signs of the fourth; SkyClan's StarClan was trying to tell me something. I told Leafstar and she talked to her StarClan. She told me to hide the kits, great danger would come to SkyClan. I did as she said and ran off with them, the same day I ran off Sol stole the kits and I didn't see them since."_

_Lionblaze sat and listened. "Alright, Thank-you Leafpool, bring her back to camp, she'll face trial."_

"_What? I told you who their parents were!"_

"_You told me for the price of your life, not for justice."_

_LINE_

Spottedmiracle bolted up in her nest. She gasped, she had been lied to. She padded over to the small pool and looked inside. She first saw her face, then Miracle's then another cat, whom she presumed was Leafstar's. She got mad and splashed the water and stalked away. She padded out of the den, it was morning. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, and Dovewing padded into camp with Leafpool trapped between them.

Bramblestar padded out of his den and gasped in surprise as he saw Leafpool. He grinned and the sat on highledge. Cats gathered benight him.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled. "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, and Dovewing have captured Leafpool."

Cats yowled praise.

"ThunderClan is a loyal and strong clan, unlike ShadowClan we are not evil, and we will not kill Leafpool." Bramblestar meowed. "She will be kept as prisoner, and forced to do apprentice duties until she learns that killing Jayfeather was wrong. Lionblaze, organize two warriors to guard Leafpool." He said and then jumped down from highledge.

Spottedmiracle glared at Hollyleaf. She had lied. She turned around and stalked back into her den. Soon Berrynose padded in.

"Uh- Spottedmiracle?" he asked.

"What?" she hissed, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

"Uh… I can manage." He said and then exited the den. Spottedmiracle sighed. She was just so angry! Hollyleaf had lied to her from the very start. Why couldn't they have known? She was about to stalk out of the den and find her siblings but decided against it. If she told them this would turn into a big ordeal and she didn't want that, not right now at least. The full moon was approaching and we life was going to be very different after it anyway.

**Sorry for it being so short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer! SPOILER NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FULL MOONS : D**


	13. Chapter 13

**So basically their parents were Leafstar's from SkyClan, go Google it. Now in this chapter it will be the FULL MOON O.O Will Jayfeather be saved, or will Spottedmiracle fail? DUN DUN DUN! And OMG I am soooooo sorry for no updating… I was on vacation lol**

Spottedmiracle tossed and turned in her nest. She was having a nightmare.

_Spottedmiracle ran in the forest. It was dark, wet, and stormy. She was being chased by a shadowy figure. She panted as she ran, but then she tripped on a root and tumbled down a hill. The figure stood over her and she tried to hide in the shadows. Suddenly a flash of lightning happened and she saw the cat's face… it was Leafpool._

She woke up gasping. She wasn't surprised it was Leafpool. She shook her head. She knew she had to stop Leafpool, to kill her. But something in her told her it was wrong. She only had today to decide what to do. It was the full moon today, that day that Jayfeather would be saved, the day that her whole life would change.

"Spottedmiracle?" a cat meowed from outside the den.

"Come on." She said. The cat padded in, it was Hollyleaf. She hadn't told anyone what she knew. She had been distant since she found out.

"You know what to do tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, Hollyleaf, I've done it many times before." She meowed and pretended she was busy sorting herbs.

"We've decided what we are going to do about Jayfeather being suddenly alive." Hollyleaf meowed.

"I thought we were going to just tell the clan." Spottedmiracle said. Hollyleaf shook her head.

"We are going to tell the clan that Leafpool didn't kill him."

"How exactly are you going to do that? He's dead! Completely dead! All the medicine cats saw her kill him!" Spottedmiracle spat.

"Leafpool is going to confess that she gave him a sleeping medication." Hollyleaf said. "Everyone knows that she was a great medicine cat and knew all the herbs, so she would be able to create a medicine to make Jayfeather look like he was in a death like coma; and he would awake on the full moon."

"But how would she have given it to him?" the medicine cat asked confused.

"We would just say that she put it in a mouse that he ate, Lionblaze would be a witness." She meowed. Spottedmiracle nodded. She supposed that it would work.

LINE

The gathering party was leaving. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Bramblestar asked Spottedmiracle.

"Yes." She meowed. "I would like to stay here when you announce Jayfeather's death; I don't want to be there." Bramblestar nodded and turned around and led the patrol.

Spottedmiracle turned around also and padded into her den. She grabbed Jayfeather's fur and sat down in her nest. She was troubled. She could kill Leafpool like she had killed so many before. She remembered the blood on her claws as she killed them. Their screams and yowls. She shook her head to clear her mind. There had to be another away. If she told Leafpool to run, she wouldn't be here any longer and may go and kill someone else, she had to kill Leafpool, it was the only way.

LINE

_Spottedmiracle opened her eyes. She was in the forest. She spotted herself and Jayfeather padding along to Moonpool. She silently followed them. No one would hear her, she was like a ghost; a ghost that could kill._

_She padded behind them silently for a few minutes before decided to run off and find Leafpool. She ran off the Moonpool, she was the first one there. She looked around it and didn't see Leafpool. She knew she was here somewhere. Then she spotted the tabby. She was crouched behind a rock. She smirked and crept up silently behind her in full predictor mode. She was about to leap when she was sudden awakened._

"Spottedmiracle!" Squirrelflight called her name. "The nursery collapsed and Ravenkit got trapped and now he won't wake up!"

Spottedmiracle was irritated. She was about to kill Leafpool! She sighed shaking her head. She still had time. Leafpool didn't kill Jayfeather until after Moonhigh, it was even close to then now.

**R&R PLEASE**


	14. Chapter 14

**No A/N gona start chapter ^^**

Spottedmiracle put a wet moss ball to Ravenkit's forehead. The nursery had collapsed and Ravenkit still didn't wake up. He was breathing, but it was slow. She already concluded that he had broken a couple ribs. Now she wondered if he had an injury to his head. He seemed to be alright besides the injuries but if he wouldn't wake up, he would die.

Spotted miracle had it. She would go out into the forest and go to sleep.

"Squirrelflight, watch Ravenkit, I'm going out to get a herb that will help." She meowed and padded out of camp. She didn't have that much time left. The medicine cat passed Jayfeather's grave. She dug it up a little so when he woke he would be okay. She padded towards a tree hollow and slept.

_Spottedmiracle woke up, right next to Leafpool. It was nearly Moonhigh. She flexed her claws waiting. Something inside of her told her it was wrong. Her Spottedmiracle side didn't want to her do it, her Miracle side was used to it. She shook her head and jumped at Leafpool, clawing at her throat, killing her. _

She awoke with a jolt. She sprang up and darted over to Jayfeather's grave. "Jayfeather!" she meowed. She dug up the grave, "Jayfeather!" she yowled in his ear. Then she looked up. The Moon was shining brightly.

_Why isn't it working?_ She shook her head.

"Hey Shut-up mousebrain!" a familiar voice snapped, She nearly jumped in surprise,

"Jayfeather!" she meowed. Jayfeather got out of the dirt and shook the dirt off his pelt. The two padded away and waited for Lionblaze and everyone else.

"Mousebrain." He grumbled, "I told you not to do that. Now your Leafpool's murder!"

"I'm a lot of cat's murders!" Spottedmiracle meowed. He rolled his eyes. After a bit four cats padded towards them led by Dovewing. She twitched her ears.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze and Hollyleaf both meowed at the same time.

After a bit the five cats walked back to camp. Bramblestar was staring at Leafpool's body. Of course she was dead. Cats gasped as they saw Jayfeather.

Lionblaze explained what had happened to Bramblestar with Leafpool putting the herbs in the mouse. Then the clan welcomed back Jayfeather. Squirreflight padded up to Bramblestar. Spottedmiracle could see them arguing about something. She twitched her ears and listened.

"I don't care! She's still my sister and she deserves a vigil!" Squirrelflight spat.

"She nearly murdered Jayfeather, Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar hissed.

"Firestar would have given her one." Squirrelflight said before stalking away. Bramblestar gave her a cold look as she padded away.

Spottedmiracle shook her head and followed Jayfeather into the medicine cat den.

"You made a mess of the herbs, you put tansy where goldenrod goes and marigold where the moss goes." Jayfeather meowed sniffing the herbs.

"Sorry." Spottedmiracle meowed. She then remembered Ravenkit. She looked outside the den and saw him bouncing around. She sighed.

Spottedmiracle went over to her nest and padded around in it before settling down.


	15. Epilouge

**EPILOUG! I know ^^ im sad too but I will write another story!**

Spottedmiracle tossed and turned in her nest.

_Leafpool stood in front of Spottedmiracle. "Medicine cat scum!" she hissed. "You don't deserve to be a medicine cat! You're not truly one!"_

"_Miracle isn't one." Spottedmiracle meowed, "But _I_ am both cats. I am. You are a murder you deserve to die!"_

_Leafpool laughed, "Oh two patatic lives! You know what? You've lived long enough! Your going to die!" she hissed and jumped at Spottedmiracle. But Leafpool went right through her. "What? Alive cats have died here before!"_

"_I can't be killed in a dream, mousebrain. You can only see me because you are dead." Spottedmiracle meowed._

"_Then I will haunt you. Every day and night." Leafpool smirked, "You will never be able to escape me!"_

Spottedmiracle awoke with a jolt. Would Leafpool haunt her? She shook her head and padded towards the pool to lap some water. But she didn't see her own reflection, it was Leafpool's. She stumbled backwards into Jayfeather.

"You okay?" he asked. Spottedmiracle nodded, lying. For the first time in her two lives she thought, Why was I cursed with this gift?

**I know it was short but I just wanted to get this out there **


End file.
